


Happy Birthday Aone!

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Self-Lubrication, a very slight amount of dubcon, birthday fic, cat hybrid, hinata is a werecat, kind of somnophilia, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Someone leaves Aone a sweet little kitty for his birthday. While he's sleeping that kitty transforms into a sexy boy with lustful intentions.





	Happy Birthday Aone!

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard it was Aone's birthday. And I really didn't have time to do this shit. But I had a thought about Hinata in a box on Aone's doorstep and one thing led to another and it's like almost 4:30am where I am. I knew if I stopped writing I'd never finish and even tho it's not his birthday in my time zone anymore, it still is in America so here! Take it!
> 
> This has not been beta read. It has not even been proofread. i told yall fuckers I ain't got the time! Take it as it is or don't. Yall rarepair asses just be grateful i even tried. I'm tired.
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely girlfriend who also didn't know it was her fave's bday

Aone was enjoying a quiet birthday alone in his apartment, just the way he liked it, when suddenly the doorbell rang. He almost didn’t answer it. Almost. He didn’t want to take the chance one of his friends was trying to celebrate with him. But in the end, curiosity won out.

He checked the peep hole and saw no one, but opened the door anyway and saw, down at his feet, an open cardboard box. Inside the box, amongst the folds of a fluffy blanket, lay a small orange kitty with a big blue ribbon tied into a bow around its neck. It was the cutest, sweetest looking thing and Aone quickly brought the box inside so he could snuggle it.

There was a tag on the ribbon that simply said ‘happy birthday’ but with no name signed and under the blanket in the box was a few cans of cat food. This was easily the best gift he’d ever received and he wished he knew who left it for him, but that was a mystery for another day. Right now he had a lapful of very affectionate ginger cat and he was absolutely ecstatic about that, a small blush painting his cheeks as he held in a squeal of delight.

But alas, it had gotten late, and he needed to sleep. So he put his new kitty (whom he named Nyanko-taro until he could come up with something more manly) on his shoulder and walked them to bed. He felt a bit weird stripping down in front of his new pet, especially since it seemed intent on watching him. Staring pretty hard, really. For a cat, anyway. But he was actually pretty pumped this cat liked him so much. His face tended to scare children and small animals.

Normally he was the type to sleep nude, but somehow he got the vibe this cat knew exactly what that meant and wanted to see his dick. So he left his underwear on, not they left much to the imagination, and crawled into bed. Nyanko-taro curled up right next to his face and Aone gave his little forehead a smooch before falling asleep with a big handle nestled in soft orange fur.

-

When Aone opened his eyes again, it was still dark and his right side was unseasonably warm. He was on his back and something wet was tickling his neck. He sat bolt upright and immediately after the warmth disappeared he heard a crash on the floor below him. He switched on his bedside lamp and there on the hardwood sat a boy. A naked boy. Small and cute with big brown doe eyes.

“Aww you woke up,” the boy pouted.

“Woke…?” The audacity of this boy! “Who are you??” Aone tried to affect his meanest face, but it was not effective.

“Heehee who do you think, handsome?” This guy was crazy. He had to be. But that fluffy orange hair and the blue ribbon tied around his neck… well, maybe Aone was going a little crazy too. Because he looked like the human version of his sweet little kitty. He even had big orange cat ears on top of his head.

“N-nyanko-taro?” he asked hesitantly, not sure he even really wanted to know.

“My name is actually Hinata Shoyou, but that’s a very cute name, Master…” the boy said as he crawled back up onto the bed, ever so gracefully and plopped himself right into Aone’s lap. “What’s your name?” he purred with half lidded eyes.

“A-Aone… Takanobu…” He just didn’t even know what he was supposed to do here. He wasn’t even totally sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Hee Aone-san…” Hinata breathed right into his ear, smiling as he returned to his task of licking all up the side of Aone’s neck. “You’ve got a really manly body, huh? You look so sexy with your clothes off, you know?”

And suddenly small hands were touching in his hair and caressing down his back and Hinata was behaving more like an octopus than a cat. He was suddenly reminded of Hinata’s nudity when he started rubbing himself, and therefore his hard cock, fully against the older man’s abs.

He didn’t know what to say. He figured he should probably push the neko off of him but he was being hypnotized by the long tail swishing on the bed. And since magic like this wasn’t real, he was willing to chalk this up to a particularly good dream. It was his birthday after all. He deserved sexy catboy dreams. He deserved to let this play out.

So he brought one hand up to feel those soft as silk ears and one hand went to cup the ginger’s ass and he just let his brain switch off for the evening. He let his hands grope their fill and gave up trying to stop Hinata and just let him have his way.

He slipped his hand to the cleft of the neko’s ass, giving the tail a soft tug at the base on his way and enjoying the deep moan and the hip thrust he got in reaction, and rubbed at the small entrance there. Aone didn’t know the physiology for werecats because they weren’t real, but the fact they were self-lubricating really punched him in the gut. He was so excited he forgot his manners and shoved two fingers inside at once. But Hinata, bless him, didn’t seem bothered by it all. He just moaned and pressed back into them.

“Aone-saaan~~” Hinata purred into his ear again. “Why don’t you lie back and let me take care of you, ahn?” he said as he pushed on Aone’s chest, trying to get him to do as he said.

But he went down without a fight, hand still buried deep in his kitty’s backside, though he didn’t seem to need much help getting loose.

“We should really take these off, don’t you think?” Hinata said as he slipped a finger into the waistband of Aone’s underwear, pulling them out and snapping them back. So Aone lifted his hips up and took his hand out of the warm asshole to assist in removing his own underwear. His hard cock slapped against his stomach and Hinata eyed it with delight. “Looks like I might actually have a real challenge trying to fit this whole thing inside,” he grinned, a look of pure lust painted across his countenance. “I wonder if I’ll be able to feel it in my belly.”

Aone moaned, the words catching him off guard. He had to admit, he really did want to find out. And thankfully he didn’t have to wait long. Hinata grabbed his cock and pumped it once, just enough to peel the foreskin all the way back, and pushed the head against his soaking wet asshole. And before Aone could utter so much as a  _ please,  _ Hinata had sunk down all the way, taking the whole thing with seemingly no effort at all.

He thought perhaps he needed to rethink his whole ‘this is just a dream theory’, as his dreams were never this nice to him, but then his kitty started moving and in a blink he was riding Aone’s fat cock with a ruthless efficiency, trying to milk him for all he was worth, like a man who’d made it through the desert and this was the only thing that could quench his thirst, and all he could do was grip those slim hips and help them keep the momentum.

And then he made the mistake of looking down at Hinata’s stomach. He could indeed see himself bulging out of it on every downward thrust and he knew suddenly that he wouldn’t last. But he wasn’t worried. He knew he could stay hard if Hinata needed him to. But based on the way his movements were getting sloppy and his eyes went unfocused, a steady chant of Aone’s name coming from his lips, broken up only by the occasional ‘fuck me’ and ‘your cock feels so good’ and ‘so biiiig~~’, Hinata wouldn’t last much longer either.

Remembering the reaction it got earlier, he grabbed Hinata’s tail, using it as leverage as he planted both feet on the bed and started fucking the little kitty back in earnest. It was only a couple thrusts before Hinata started screaming his pleasure. His muscles must have given out as he fell forward onto Aone’s chest and just lay there, writhing against his torso until he felt a wet stickiness suddenly appear around his belly button. Poor thing couldn’t stop screaming long enough to even warn his master he was cumming. 

But if Aone hadn’t felt Hinata’s cock emptying itself all down his front, he certainly would have felt his asshole tightening up, the last push he needed to send him over the edge. With a gruff shout of “Shouyou” he held the small body tight to himself as he finished, his cream filling up his new lover and then some. He thought vaguely that he could feel the excess cum leaking out over his own balls. But that wasn’t his problem. He was just dreaming. Right? He’d wake up in the morning and maybe he’s have a little mess in his underwear to clean up and maybe he wouldn’t. But for now he was going to enjoy the feeling of a warm soft body laying down on top of his, letting the sound of his lover’s heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

And I think it goes without saying that Aone experienced another intense shock as he woke up in the morning… 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there it is. Don't at me
> 
> mistakenforademigod on all social


End file.
